The bond between siblings
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: "They were unique, their relationship unlike any other. And it was a special one between two siblings." What if Natsu had a twin sister? What if they had a very 'special' relationship. read to find out. Natsu X OC. Warning! rated M for lemons and incest!


**The bond between siblings**

_Hey guys, its rambles here, bringing you a new oneshot, the bond between siblings. This is a oneshot, but if enough of you want me to, I will continue this as a story, please bear in mind it contains incest, as the warning below states. Please if you do not like such content, then do not read. Thank you and lets get on with the story!_

**Warning, this story contains scenes of incest. If you are likely to be offended by this, then I suggest that you do not read this piece of work.**

Natsu sat at a table in the Fairy Tail guild hall, he was happy. They'd all come back safely from the S-class exam and although he'd found loads of things had changed, he knew a lot of things were still exactly the same. He looked around, trying to see if he could find her. Happy sat near him and could tell almost immediately who he was looking for.

A pair of hands then covered Natsu's eyes "Guess who" A playful voice said. Natsu smiled as he sniffed "I think it's... Natasha" Natsu said "Oh your no fun" The voice said as she walked around the front of Natsu.

Her name was Natasha and she was the dragon slayers twin sister. They were closer than anyone in the guild. Natasha had long pink hair like Natsu, the same scaly scarf, her breasts were large and her hips wide. Natasha and Natsu were both fire dragon slayers and nothing could keep them separate for very long, they lived in the same house, shared a bed (Some questioned this, but most were used to it) and not even a boyfriend or girlfriend could get anywhere near the relationship the two shared. Theirs was special, no one would understand if they tried to explain, so they didn't. They kept their true relationship a secret, not even Happy or Natasha's exceed Rose knew.

"What did you want to do Natsu?" Natasha asked, after 7 years of sleep, the twins were itching for a fight. Often they'd spar together, but they worked better as a team. "Hmm…" Natsu said, thinking about who they could fight "What about Kieran and Kira?" Natsu asked and Natasha smiled.

The dragon slayers and their exceed set out immediately to go and find the twins, the others watched as they set out. "There go the flame brains" Gray said as they watched "Those two do seem really close" Lucy said "There like two peas in a pod" Mirajane added as she thought back to when everyone was younger, she remembered how even Lisanna wasn't as close with Natsu as Natasha was.

Outside Natsu and Natasha approached a man and a woman, they both had brown hair, the mans went to above his shoulder and the womans went a bit longer, they were both dressed in rather plain clothing and both had a sword on their backs. "Kieran Kira!" Natsu shouted as they other two looked over. Before either of the other two could say anything Natasha rushed forward, her fist aflame "Fight us!" She shouted.

Kieran rolled his eyes as he dodged Natasha "Alright you two, we'll fight you, but not near the guild hall" he said as they walked to a large open field away from the guild. As the two teams stood facing each other Kira chuckled "You know I feel kinda outta place here, you three are all fire dragon slayers" She said. It was true, Kieran, Natasha and Natsu were all fire dragon slayers. Kira was an emerald dragon slayer, it worked a lot like Gajeel's iron dragon slayer magic. And she and Kieran were both twins as well.

"Well" Kieran said "Shall we begin?" he asked as the twins vs twins tag battle began.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he threw his head forward, unleashing a vortex of fire towards Kira, who jumped back as Kieran inhaled, consuming the flames. Kieran then ignited his fists and charged forward, only to be stopped by a flaming axe kick from Natasha. Kieran grinned as a pillar made from emeralds erupted from the ground beneath Natasha's feet, knocking the fire dragon slayer into the air.

Natsu then jumped as he grabbed hold of Natasha "FIRE DRAGONS…" They both shouted "WING ATTACK!" They both threw the arcs of fire across the battlefield forcing Kieran and Kira to duck or get severely burned. Kira then looked up towards the twins "EMERALD DRAGONS ROAR!" She shouted as she unleashed a vortex or razor sharp emeralds towards Natsu and Natasha. Natasha just used their momentum to turn herself towards the roar, she then pushed herself of Natsu as she ignited her body "FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" She shouted as she sped through the roar and slammed into Kira.

Kieran then drew his sword and attempted to slash at Natasha only for a fist of fire to grab the sword. Natsu grinned as he held onto Kieran's blade. Before the two engaged in sword-versus-hand combat with neither gaining the upper hand.

As the two males fought, Kira and Natasha were both ducking and weaving as they avoided each others attacks. Suddenly Natsu ducked under Kierans blade and ran for Natasha "Switch!" He shouted as he leaped up into the air and brought his flaming foot down at kira, who blocked with an emerald shield. As Kieran moved to slash at Natsu a blade of fire got in his way. Natasha stood there, her arms covered in fire that looked like blades. She grinned as she rushed Kieran. The fire twins seemed to be gaining the upper hand in the fight, even though they'd been asleep for 7 years, their strength as a team more than made up for that.

Natsu and Natasha stood back to back, both of them grinning towards their respective opponents. "Think we should go all out?" Natsu asked his sister "Yeah i think we should" Natasha responded as they began to power up, flames surrounded them both before lightning began to crackle around Natsu and gale force winds began to blow around Natasha. They had both activated their dual element modes, and Kieran and Kira both grinned when they saw this. It was time for the warm up to end.

Kieran surrounded himself in flames as a micro sandstorm began to flow around him As Kira covered herself in emerald scales before lines of silver began to form. The four dragon slayers had each activated their dual elements. Now things were really going to get serious.

Both parties charged at each other, their elements all going haywire in a strange combination as the dragonslayers clashed, before the 4 of them all stood facing each other "FLAME LIGHTNING DRAGONS…"

"FLAME SKY DRAGONS…"

"FLAME SAND DRAGONS…"

"EMERALD SILVER DRAGONS…"

The four dragon slayers inhaled, each of the preparing to end the match.

"ROAR!" They all shouted simultaneously as they threw their heads forward and unleashed vortexes of their respective element. The roars clashed for a moment, their powers even.

But only for a moment.

In a few seconds the roars all exploded, knocking back all 4 of the dragon slayers, who all lay on the ground, panting as they recovered their magic energy.

The other members of the guild all looked on, seeing the dragon slayers laying on the ground and the complete destruction of the surrounding area. "It was a good thing they moved away from the guild hall" Gray said as they observed the destruction. "Who knows how much damage they would have caused" Lucy said, rather frightened at the true destructive nature of the twins, both pairs of them.

Natsu and Natasha both stood up and walked over to Kieran and Kira, who both sat up "That was a good fight" Natsu said as he extended his hand out to Kieran and Natasha did the same to Kira. The other two both took the offered hands and stood up "But you two are still no where near beating us" Natasha gloated as she and Natsu shared a grin. "You just give us some time to get used to using those dual element modes" Kieran said "Then we'll see which pair of twins is truly the strongest" Kira added "Well we look forward to kicking your asses again that day" Natsu said as he and Natasha both turned and began to walk away "Hey guys, were heading home, we'll see you in the morning" Natsu said as they walked off, Happy and Rose following them.

As they walked through Magnolia Happy and Rose decided to go explore, see what had changed since they'd been gone. Natsu and Natasha smiled and bid the two exceed good luck and walked back to their run down shack. But Natsu and Natasha didn't care. It was their home, they'd have plenty of time to clean up later, but for now, they just wanted to be together.

They walked in the door, closing it shut behind them before Natsu spun Natasha round and hugged her to him. Their lips met moments after, as their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss.

This is how they were in private where no one could see them, they went from brother and sister to passionate lovers, who didn't care what anyone else would think. Their relationship was unique, no one else would understand.

Natsu's hands gripped Natasha's heart shaped buttocks and the pinkette moaned and Natsu used that distraction to gain the upper hand in the duel. Then Natsu picked Natasha up, their lips still connected and brought her over to the king sized bed they shared, laying his sister down on top of it they only broke apart for air.

After a few minutes they broke apart and Natsu removed his vest, as Natasha unzipped part of her long black and white starry dress. Natasha's large breasts hung free as Natsu and Natasha connected their lips again, as Natsu's hands cupped her large breasts and Natasha ran her hands along Natsu's hard abs and chiseled stomach. the continued to feel each other up as they kissed and they soon broke apart again as Natsu flicked one of Natasha's nipples with his finger, before covering her breast with his mouth, licking and biting her nipple as Natasha moaned loudly.

Natsu continued to work on Natasha's breasts for a few minutes, switching which breast he focused on until his right hand began to drift south, his thumb pressed against her clit as Natasha stiffened, her orgasm rolling over her like a tidal wave. Natasha looked up into Natsu's eyes once her orgasm subsided, the lust she could feel in her own eyes was mirrored in her brothers. She could tell what they both wanted, but first, she wanted to repay a favour.

Grabbing hold of Natsu, Natasha flipped them over so that she was on top before she shimmied down Natsu so that she was face first with his erection, which was straining against his trousers. Natasha wasted no time in pulling them down and letting Natsu's erection spring free.

Natasha was always amazed when she saw Natsu's manhood, its size and girth always made her slightly squeamish, and she'd been very concerned if that would have ever fit inside her during their first time, but now, she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

Natasha ran her tongue along Natsu's length, feeling her brother shudder underneath her before she placed the tip of it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down taking more and more of his member into her mouth until she was about halfway down, using her hand to stroke what wasn't in her mouth. Natasha could feel Natsu writhing beneath her, it was something always turned her on even more, knowing that she could make her brother fall apart like this. Natasha hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations along Natsu's member and she felt Natsu's hand on top of her head, gripping her pony tail. Natasha braced herself as Natsu pushed more of his member into her throat, his tip pressed down her throat slightly. Natasha hummed again and Natsu began to pump his member in and out of her mouth rapidly "Shit Natasha" Natsu said "I'm gonna cum!" No sooner had he said that did he release his seed in Natasha's mouth, she couldn't hold all of it inside her mouth and she removed his still erect manhood from inside her mouth as the last few remaining ropes of semen shot across her face and chest, covering her breasts.

Natasha smiled up at her brother and began to clean herself off, wiping his cum off her breasts before placing her fingers in her mouth, tasting her brothers cum. She moaned as she felt it slide down her throat, the act making Natsu painfully hard again as Natasha pulled her dress up so that it was sat around her waist, revealing her stockings that she'd been wearing underneath and her lack of panties. Natasha rarely wore panties, her clothing was tight enough that no one saw up her dress and even with her kicks, her stockings hid her core from everyone's eyes. But in front of Natsu, she couldn't care. Natsu had seen her at her worst and still loved her. And likewise for him. The two twins would continue to love each other no matter what.

Natasha stared lovingly into her brothers eyes as she straddled him, his member lined up with her soaking wet pussy. Slowly she lowered herself onto Natsu's length as she felt the familiar feeling of fullness whenever her and Natsu were this close. Natasha continued to ride Natsu at a painstakingly slow pace of a few minutes before Natsu grabbed hold of her hips and began to thrust rapidly into her. Natasha moaned loudly as there pace got faster, both of them could feel their orgasms approaching. But Natasha wanted to make sure that they finished together, as they always did.

Soon enough the two were moaning loudly as they hit their limits. Natasha's walls clamped down around Natsu's member as he ejaculated, filling her core with his hot seed, all the way up to her womb. Natsu and Natasha both lay there for a moment, basking in their post-orgasm states, before Natasha got off of Natsu and the two cleaned up, fixing their clothes they tidied up the mess their joining had, all trace of their acts were long gone by the time Happy and Rose flew in through the door.

And like that, the two went back to acting just like brother and sister, their lovers sides hidden once again until the next time.

They were unique, the bond unmatchable, their relationship was one that no one they knew would ever understand. So they never bothered trying. Their true love kept a secret from all their friends.

They wouldn't understand the strength of the bond between siblings.


End file.
